Embodiments of the invention relate to voice focus enabled by predetermined triggers. In certain embodiments, the voice recognition enabled by predetermined triggers is implemented in a hearing aid.
For those who wear hearing aids, it can be difficult to distinguish a conversation in a crowd or in a situation that has a high amount of background noise. This is known as the “cocktail party effect”.
Having a discussion or conversation in a crowded room or in a situation in which there is ambient noise may result in the speaker having to shout, and the person wearing the hearing aid to cup their ear and “point” their ear towards the speaker to help isolate the conversation. Another solution is to increase the volume of the hearing aid, which may contribute to increased hearing loss. Moreover, yet another existing solution uses keywords to position microphones in hearing aids toward the speaker for better clarity.